This invention relates to a doll kit and, more particularly, to a doll kit for creating or modifying a doll having a humanoid or animal appearance.
Toy kits for constructing dolls and other figures have long been available in two-dimensional versions, wherein children cut figures from cardboard and apply paper clothes over them. Another toy kit in the prior art has a body molded out of hard plastic with a fanciful shape. The body has holes and facial and body features having pegs attached to them are placed in the holes to attach the facial and body features to the plastic body. The facial and body features are also molded out of hard plastic, so that when the body is decorated with such facial and body features, the result is a hard plastic toy. It has been a historical problem to keep, store and display the facial and body features where they are readily available, can be seen and selected and not lost.
Stuffed humanoid and animal dolls have long proven to be popular. These known stuffed dolls have a shortcoming that their appearance cannot be changed. As a consequence, considerable effort must be expended to change the facial and body features, clothes and accessories. Thus, a male doll with blond hair remains a male doll with blond hair and cannot be changed to resemble its owner or someone that the owner of the doll is trying to emulate.